The beginning
by Shiro Yukimura
Summary: Its been 10 years since he was last able to see ghosts...read and see what happens...im not really good at summaries


Chapter 1

Ichigo and Rukia

Well it has been 10 years since Ichigo was unable to see ghosts and soul reapers. 10 years without seeing Rukia. Those 10 years he spent wishing he could face her and tell her that he really loves her. Rukia on the other hand has been going out with Renji for almost 6 months but they broke up because they irritated each other so much. So now Rukia was walking through the soul society and saw the Sōkyoku and how it was destroyed. She started having a flashback of how Ichigo came to save her that day. She started to tear up a little. She realized she missed the stubborn, orange headed, ill tempered Ichigo. Not only did she miss him she realizes that she actually loves him. She starts running to see if she can cross over to the world of the living. She finally sees a Gigai and takes it. She crosses over and finds herself on the other side of Karakura Town. She starts to run to see if she can find Ichigo. What she doesn't know I that he now lives by himself. She runs to the Kurosaki clinic. She knocks on the door and Karin answers. She sees Rukia and is with her mouth wide open.

"Rukia what are you doing here?"

"Is Ichigo here?"

"No. He doesn't live here anymore."

"Oh."

"Yeah but I can give you his address if you want."

Karin writes down Ichigo's new address and gives it to Rukia. Rukia thanks Karin and starts to run toward that address and stops right in front of the building. She is catching her breath when she finally gets the nerve to knock on the door. (KNOCK KNOCK) she waits for a minute and nobody answers. She is just about to walk away when she sees a orange headed guy walking up the street. It was Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and jumps onto him and they both fall to the floor. She gets up and is looking straight into his eyes. She gets all embarrassed and jumps off of him.

"Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo is just wide eyed and staring at her.

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Oh my god Rukia what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I wanted to come and see you."

"Wait how is it that I can see you?"

"Well it's because people who lose people can't see them anymore ummmmmmm hold on let me explain this better."

"Okay."

"Well I think it's because … I love you that you can see me."

"Rukia did you just say you loved me?"

"Yes Ichigo I said that. Why?"

"Because I've been spending all this time wishing that I could tell you that ….. I love you."

"Oh my god Ichigo I can't believe that you just said that."

"I know me either but I really do love you Rukia."

Rukia leans towards him and hugs him. The two hug for a very long time before pulling away. The next thing you know the two kiss very tenderly. This was their first kiss together. When they finally pulled away to breath they looked at each other.

"Well that was interesting."

"Rukia."

"Yes?"

"Ummmmmm I really want us to be together but ummmm how can we?"

"I really don't know. One of the reasons that you can see me is because of this Gigai."

"I knew you were wearing one."

"Anyways, I think that there is a Genie that can grant any wish in the world."

"Oh I get you. I can wish for you to come back to life."

"Exactly, and that way we can be together."

Both look at each other and they kiss once again but this time they are like that for a while.

The next day they set out on a journey to find this Genie. They traveled to different towns and cities. They finally went to a cave to take shelter from the thunder storm and the cave went on forever. They came to the end of the cave and found the Genie lamp. Ichigo went towards it. He picked it up and sent out the Genie. The powerful Genie came out and told him he had 2 wishes and only 2. The first thing that Ichigo wished for was for Rukia to come back to life. The Genie granted his wish. Rukia could tell she was alive because she felt the warm touch that Ichigo had. The second wish that Ichigo made was for both of them to still have their spirit abilities. The Genie granted the last wish and left never to be seen again. The power of the Genie lamp sent the two back to Karakura town. They both ended up in front of Ichigo's house

"Rukia."

"Yes."

"Do you really love me? Because I know that I really love you. Otherwise I wouldn't have done this for us."

"Ichigo of course I love you. Why would I have come back if I didn't?"

"Well ummmmm I don't know. Anyways, I'm going inside."

"Oh ok."

She grabs him before he walks in and kisses him for a very long time. The two separated and went inside hand in hand.

The next day came. They were just there happy that after such a long time they were finally together. Rukia was never supposed to fall in love with Ichigo but she did because she knew that underneath that cold personality he had a good heart. She knew that she loved him so much but was afraid to accept it. Ichigo on the other hand was always in love with her but he just didn't know how to tell her. He didn't want all that they had gone through to be for nothing. Also he didn't want any weird moments. He knew that Renji liked her and he didn't want to be the person in the way. Plus he knew that if you truly love something set it free, but if it comes back to you it's yours.

"Rukia"

"Yes Ichigo"

"Ummmmm what do we do now cause I really have no idea."

"Well we can ummmmm…go on a date…."

Ichigo just sat there thinking that yeah he will take her on a date. Ichigo went running out the door and thought up something that they could do for their date. Rukia just stayed at his house and decided to look around. She walked into his room and she sees a picture of them from when they were in high school. She starts to smile because she never thought that he would have that picture on the side of his bed. She then starts to hear something rustle in the closet. She walks over to the closet and opens it with a little hesitation….and out jumps Kon.

"Rukia! My sweet Rukia you came back for me."

Rukia catches him and slams him to the ground. She then steps on him for a while and kicks him to the wall.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Because you're still a pervert that is trying to get at me"

"Well I will never give up on the one I love"

"Yes you will once you find out that…"

"Rukia I'm back"

"Ichigo guess who I found in the closet….."

"Who?"

"I found Kon hiding in there"

"KON, why the hell were you in the closet?!"

"Wait you can see spirits now?!...since when could you see spirits again?!"

"Oh its because I wished to have my spiritual powers to come back and I also wished for Rukia to come back to life." He looks at Rukia in amazement.

"Yes I am Kon and also me and Ichigo are a couple now so back the fuck away from me."

"NEVER! I won't believe it till I see a kiss."

"Okay Kon you asked for it. Ichgio come here for a sec."

"Okay."

The two kissed very passionatly and stayed like that for a while before pulling away to take a breath.

"Oh my god… I can't believe you did that if front of me."

"Well you asked for it so…..HA"

Kon get all depressed and leaves from Ichigo's house.

Rukia and Ichigo then leave to have a picnic. This is the date that Ichigo spent time on to plan. He had left the house earlier to go and set it up. When they got there they ate and talked about their past and future together. They also played around and chased each other.

They were in the park for hours talking about how the soul society had changed. They then talked about how their future together would probably be. They didn't know how exactly they would turn out but they didn't care. They just knew that they were happy together. Heck they were more than happy together. They just want to be together and never apart again.


End file.
